How It All Happened
by theditor
Summary: "I took her hand and she gave me a smile in return. I pulled her close and it felt like there could never be a more perfect moment." A collection of Kick one-shots, songfics, and multi-parters.
1. Another Me

Hey hey people! I starting a whole new thing! I'm gonna be doing a collection of one-shots, song-fics, and multi-parters! Feel free to give requests. Not too much else to say! enjoy!

I do not own Kickin It or "Another Me" by The Cab

This song-fic is based on "Another Me" by The Cab

**"Another Me"**

I stood in my room reflecting on everything that had happened.

I was walking to the mall when I saw her kissing another guy. It broke my heart.

She was my old best friend who moved to Seaford. A little while later I had asked her out and she said yes. I tried to be perfect for her. Everyday I woke up thinking up more ways to make her smile. I tried so hard to make sure that she was on top of the world. As time went on, it only got harder though. She got picky and never seemed to have enough. She turned into someone else, but I still tried harder to make sure she always knew how I felt about her.

It was her birthday and for her present I decided to serenade her with her favorite song. I practiced for weeks, making sure I had every lyric memorized and that I would play it just right on the guitar. I even rehearsed it in front of Kim to make sure I wouldn't get nervous in front of her and mess up. The night of her party I entered a few minutes late with my guitar strapped to my back. Halfway through, I stole the mircophone from a couple girls at the karaoke. I told the crowd what I was about to do and dedicated the song to my precious Samantha. I stood there singing with every part of my heart. When I finished she gave me a look, told me I ruined her karaoke-off and asked me where her real present was. I stood there shocked, 'was I that bad?' As I walked to a secluded part of the party I heard her to mention to her friends how off-key I had been.

It was Valentines and I felt my nerves growing every minute. I had asked Kim what she thought I should do since I wanted to tell her I loved her. She told me to go big and show a lot of heart. As I turned to walk home, I thought I saw a tear slip from her eye. I shook my head telling myself it was just allergies. After school I took her to this old oak tree at the edge of my favorite park. I had spent the day going through this in my head to make sure it went just right. I surprised her a with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I then pulled her close and told her I loved her. Instead of a happy smile that I thought I'd see on her lips. She pulled back told me it wasn't true and that I was just trying to manipulate her. She then threw the box of chocolates at me before storming off with the bouquet in her hand.

I remember a couple years ago, I stay on the line all night long, just listening to everything she had to say. I'd listen to her rant and talk about what she thought of the people at school. Sure, I'd come to school with tired eyes and would stumble through the school day, but it had been worth it, just to here voice, even on the phone.

As I walked out of the park on Valentine's Day I spotted the flowers I had got her thrown heartlessly in the trash. I stopped there, staring at the bouquet, wondering what I had done that was so horribly wrong. It seemed that I never did anything right those days. All I wanted was to make her happy but soon I realized it never was me, she just took advantage of me time after time, stealing the love I should've been giving to someone else. But no more.

Everyday she comes to my locker begging for me to take her back. I just shake my head and tell her that I gave her too many chances in the first place. I then turn my back to her and head down the hallway, loving her the farthest thing from my mind. I used to think think that she was my everything, now I know that it was never meant to be. I gave her so much and all she did was reject me.

Everyday at the end of the school day I'd meet her at her locker and place a loving kiss on her lips, just so she'd never forget that I was hers. Now that's over, I'm not hers anymore and I never will be again.

I used to sit through my classes just wishing that the day would go by faster, just so I would get to see her. She was always on my mind, never leaving it. Now I couldn't care less where she is and what she's doing. I gave her so much only to realize it was all for nothing.

I used to carry her books from class to class, and her bags from store to store, when she went shopping. I put her first with everything. I now realize how stupid that was, and how much I could've been doing otherwise. She had me once but I'm not gonna take her crap anymore.

I may have given her so much, but now I want to give it all to another. Someone who deserves it and is willing to give back to me. I was the one thing in her life that she never saw the importance in, but now, she'll see just how much I meant. She can try to move on, but she'll soon realize that no one will every love her as much as I did.

I see her come into school with tear stains on her cheeks. Serves her right for everything she put me through. I'm just lucky that I had my rock, and my current love, Kim. She was there every time I wondered what I had done wrong, telling me that I only did what I could. She was also my shoulder to cry on after the breakup. I still don't know how I didn't see that Samantha was a waste of time before. I now see though, and the person, who truly deserves my love is now getting it.

Everyday Samantha tries to catch me, hoping that someday I will have a change of heart and turn to her instead. But it will never happen. So instead I take Kim's hand and kiss her cheek before we walk down hall, towards our next class. I'm over her and I'm never going back.

This Valentine's day I surprised Kim at her locker with a hug from behind and a box of chocolates. Then turns around and kisses my cheek before giving whispering in my ear that she loves me and and an almost silent thank you. It's then that I realize Kim is the one for me and that all I want now is for her to be happy, and for the first time, I know that she wants the same for me.

And no matter how many times Samantha tries, she'll never get me back, and she sure will have a hard time finding another me.

So I hope you enjoyed my first songfic! Tell me what you think! More to come.

-C


	2. A Promise Is A Promise

**A Promise Is A Promise**

**Hey! So this is a story I just loved the idea of. It's really different, but I love it so bear with me.**

"Jack! Give it back!" Kim's voice rang echoed through the crowded halls of Seaford High, attracting everyone's attention. Most just smile and shook their heads at the crazy best friends, but one particular girl had rage swarm up and around her. Her name was Lindsey. She happened to be Jack's current girlfriend, not that it was that serious to him. Lindsey though didn't want to share him, AT ALL. That included with his best friend.

Kim finally got her binder back by jumping on Jack's back and clinging onto him like a monkey. And despite Jack's best efforts, he couldn't shake Kim off of him. He ended up giving her the binder and setting her back down on the ground again. He then pulled her into a warm hug before she dashed off to class.

His eyes followed her down the hallway, watching her form with her bouncing ponytail. He then dazed out a bit thinking about his best friend a bit too much. He was then yanked out of his daze by a forceful pull on his arm and two lips being smashed onto his. His eyes widened and he took a step back, telling Lindsey that he had to get to class.

A shocked look crossed her face as her boyfriend walked down the hall blatantly ignoring her. How could he do such a thing? Ignoring his own girlfriend. He loved her-not that he ever said that-but she assumed so. So why would he ignore her? It couldn't be because of Kim, could it? Could that southern-belle blonde really be keeping Jack away from her? If it is so, it won't be like that forever…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

It was lunchtime and Jack and Kim were fighting again. This time over Jack's chocolate chip muffin. Jack was trying desperately to keep the muffin on his plate, but it appeared a losing battle. Then, all of a sudden, Kim quit. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! Why do you want my muffin anyway?" Kim answered quickly as if the answer was obvious. "Because your mom makes the best ones in the whole world! Now give me that!" Kim reached over, snatched Jack's muffin and stuffed it in her mouth before Jack could realize what happened.

Bits and pieces of muffin fell out of her mouth and Jack laughed at his best friend as she desperately tried to keep the pieces in. "And that's why you don't steal my muffin." He said giving her a napkin. "Eh, it was worth it. I got to taste it's deliciousness and you didn't!" "Oh really?" She nodded. "How do you know that I don't have more in my backpack?" "You have more? Give me 'em!" She said this while climbing over Jack's lap trying to get the muffins from his bag. "Nope." He said, grabbing her waist and pulling her away from his backpack. This landed Kim cozily in Jack's lap.

The doors of the cafeteria burst open and Lindsey came in wearing a cheerleading outfit 3 sizes to small for her. The whole cafeteria was staring at her except for a certain brunette still staring at his best friend sitting on his lap. A blush creeped across his cheeks as Lindsey spotted the two best friends, sitting cozily near each other. Lindsey let out a shriek, stormed over to the two and yanked Kim from his lap sending her into a pile of food on the floor. Lindsey then proceed to takes Kim's place in Jack's lap.

Kim, finding her skinny jeans and tank top ruined by the food, slowly got up from the floor. As she popped her head up she saw Lindsey place a long, gross, kiss on Jack's lips. A tear fell from Kim's eye as she walked off to the bathroom, ready to clean the goop off of her clothes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

The next day Kim walked into school to be greeted by a poster that announced the upcoming prom. She heaved a sigh as a memory came swirling back to her.

_flashback: "Common Kim, he's a jerk! Who else would break up with such a beautiful girl just because some other stupid girl told him she'd let him do so much more with her! He's a dick! Common, you gotta stop crying!" Jack held her tight as tears continued to fall from her eyes and sobs escaped her mouth. "But he said this could work! He said we'd go to Prom together!" She cried out. "He said this would last. And it's all my fault!" "It's not! He's the one that broke up with you! Over some stupid girl!" Jack sighed as Kim continued to wail, the tears couldn't seem to stop falling._

_"Kim, would it help if I took you? To prom, you know." Jack asked her. The tears slowed as she looked up at her best friend. "That would help, thank you, Jack. Just please don't abandon me." "I wouldn't think of it. I promise I'll take you to prom no matter what the circumstance is with you. I'm not gonna let some douche ruin your night!" The tears slowly dried as she cuddled closer to him. That night the two fell asleep in each others arms._

end of flashback

A frown fell across her face. Jack had a girlfriend though. And even though he didn't consider it serious Lindsey would drag him to it with her anyway. And it's not like Jack remembered that night anyway.

"Kim! Kim!" Jack came running up to the blonde. "Did you hear about the prom?" "Yeah, looks I gotta go find some guy to take me to it. "What? Why? What about our deal? I said I was taking you! I already bought the tickets!" Kim stopped and stared at him for a moment, not believing he even remembered that talk. "I remember the deal Jack, but you have a girlfriend. I can't let you take me when you should be taking her." "Kim I promised you and I'm not about to break that promise, girlfriend or not." "Really?" "Really." A grin spread across her face. Kim reached her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug before running down the hallway once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

"WHAT!" Lindsey's shriek forced people to cover their ears with their hands. "I'm sorry Lindsey, but I promised Kim. You'll just have to find another date." "Hmph. I heard that Mike the quarterback still needed a date." She attempted trying to make him jealous enough to change his mind. She got the reverse. "Have fun." Jack told her before walking off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

It was the day of the prom and school had just ended. Lindsey had tried several more times to get Jack to go with her before giving up and taking Mike up on him offer. The students were buzzing with excitement, happy that the day had finally come.

A certain pair of best friends couldn't be happier as they got ready for their night. Jack made sure his tux matched the color dress Kim had told him. Both looked in the mirror and checked their hair one more time before giving a smile.

Jack then headed to the limo his grandfather had ordered while Kim sat on her bed waiting for Jack to arrive. Some time later the doorbell rang and Kim's parents were greeted pleasantly by Jack. He was told she'd be down in a minute before they called her name up the stairs.

Jack looked up just as Kim appeared at the top of the stairwell wearing a lavender dress. His mouth fell open as she came into full view walking down the stairs. "Wow." He breathed. He took her hand and leant down and kissed it, acting like a posh British person. She giggled. He twirled her around as her parents filmed "their baby" at such a landmark in her life.

**AN: I am NOT saying british people are posh. I was just saying that Jack was acting like a goof.**

After several minutes of pictures Jack and Kim finally escaped to the limo waiting outside. "You truly look gorgeous, Kim" Jack told the now blushing blonde. "You don't look too bad yourself." She replied. "I look good, don't I" Jack said straightening his jacket. Kim reached over and punched his arm. He faked pain. "Don't get cocky." She told him flatly.

Minutes later the two arrived at the prom. They found their friends and table and chatted with them for awhile. Halfway through Jack and Kim finally decided to join their classmates on the dance floor. The song was fast and jumpy and they had fun doing wild crazy dances, not caring how bad they were. Meanwhile, Lindsey was still trying to get Jack's attention. This she did by grinding against her date WAY too forcefully. Jack appeared to not notice, all his attention on the blonde in front of him, the one he loved.

Suddenly a slow song came on and Jack pulled Kim closer to him as they swayed to the music, foreheads resting together. "You did see Lindsey, right?" Kim whispered to him, afraid being to loud would break the moment. "I did. I have a feeling that she won't be my girlfriend tomorrow." He whispered back. "And why is that" She asked him. "Because I'll have a new one." Jack told her before leaning in and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

**So? What'd you think! I want to know! REVIEW!**

**-C**


	3. Floating Into Blue

**Hi! Sorry I've taken so long. I've been busy. Anyway, I hope you love this one. A little dark, I know, but I really hope you feel the emotion of it. And don't worry, I will do a part 2 to a promise is a promise.**

She looked at her phone before slipping it back into her pocket. He'll be here soon.

The one thing in her world that wasn't bashing her heart. Her one glimmer of hope and happiness.

She pulled her buds out and stuck them in her ears, letting the music flow through her, dragging her to a place she could never truly go. She had found that it was one of the few places she could go to just let go. Her heart, her appearance, nothing mattered, just one note after another flowing through every part of her. She gave a sigh. No moment, no matter how far away from earth she thought she was, would ever last. She was always yanked back to earth. Most times against her will.

Her dream was to float, far away, soaring in the clouds with a feeling that nothing mattered anymore. She knows what being numb is, and that's not what she wants. Just a moment where she didn't need to care or do, just float. But there's so many dreams in the world that are broken and scattered; she walks a road of them. No matter how many sayings tell her to follow her dreams, she can't, not because she doesn't want to, she just can't.

So she sat there, staring at the water, gray clouds rolling above her head. "Gray. What a perfect word," she thought. A color without color, not clear of blank, but nowhere near the dark side. Undecided and forgotten. Something that she loved, simply because it was forgotten. Her world was gray. Sure, she wished her world was a brilliant blue, just like a clear sky, a place where she could be happy, but she wasn't. So her world remained gray. She decided to daze, just because it seemed so much easier than anything else.

Suddenly, a bud was pulled from her ear and stuck in another. He slipped beside her and pulled them both back to stare at the sky. Small ripples of pleasure ran through her. Jack, a shining light in her fog. Also know at her best friend. He too, saw a gray world. Understood her need to be free, and what she felt at home and school. He saw her pain and she saw his.

Sure, his life was different from hers, but the pain was the same. Blinding flashes that reached even the corners of your heart. The two clung to each other, holding each other up when nothing else did. Lone trees in a forest chopped to bits. Scars riddled their hearts, every beat feeling pain. Talking wouldn't help; neither would doing. Time was a waste. Only floating would set them free, but for them, trapped in their world of gray, it was impossible.

He sat up and shook her shoulder. She stared at him for a moment. He then pulled her up, grabbing her hand, sealing a warmth between their hands. "Common, let's go for ice cream." She let him take her. The idea was good, and ice cream wouldn't hurt her.

He dragged her to the pier. Slowly guiding her to the end with their favorite ice cream shop. Small bells ringing as they walked in. It was empty, considering the fact that it was a Friday night and even the pier had few people, most were at some kind of party. The old man at the counter smiled when he saw his favorite customers. The two always ordered the same thing, two dark chocolates with gummy bears. He didn't have the heart to ask them to try something else. He just walked to the back and got their typical ready.

"Wait!" He heard the boy call before he put the ice cream in cups. "Add some M&M's." The man rose his eyebrow, but complied. He then brought the cup to the front where he saw the girl staring at the boy shocked. Jack handed the man a couple dollars before leading Kim to a booth in the corner.

"Jack, why did you add M&M's to the ice cream?" She asked still very bewildered. "Just thought today needed some change." He told her. "Alright." She slipped her spoon into her ice cream before bringing it to her mouth and tasting it. Her face soon had a delighted look. "Hey! This is really good!" She soon had another spoonful ready, before shoving it in his mouth. A smile crossed his face too. The two then fed each other spoonfuls until both cups were finished.

They walked out the door, hand in hand, after tossing their cups in the trash and sending the old man a smile. He gave a chuckle as cleaned the counter, watching the two disappear down the pier.

Their sides' were glued together as they walked the near vacant pier. The full moon glistened over the water as the couple moved down to the beach. Removing their shoes, the two felt the soft sand beneath their feet as they neared the waves lapping at the edge of the sand.

He lied down again and she did the same. They stared at the stars, her guiding his arm, pointing out different constellations. The stars seemed endless and infinite, something unattainable to them, still, they tried to relish in the moments that they were given.

Minutes passed, the two just enjoying some peace in their hectic lives. After awhile Jack turned over, than stood up. He then pulled her to his side. He pulled a little to hard and she stumbled into him. He just held her there, both enjoying the warmth they were getting from the other.

As she pulled away their eyes connected and the world around them started to dissolve. Their foreheads touched and their noses did soon after. They leaned in to each other, finally making the connection the two had hoped for awhile. The world stopped spinning, thoughts stopped popping into their heads. In that moment, they were free, floating away from their darkened worlds. And for once, they saw blue.

**So? How'd you like it? Should I do more of them? Review!**


End file.
